


Ticklish

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace discovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse over on LJ. The prompt was 'tickle'. This is unbeta'd.

“Uncle Steve!” Grace yelled and ran to him. Danny had just picked her up for the weekend, and they had just arrived at Steve’s house.

“Hey, Gracie!” Steve pulled her up into his arms.

Danny came in and closed the door behind him. They sat down for dinner and shortly after they all sat down in the living room to watch a movie.

Both Danny and Steve had their shoes off and their feet up on the coffee table. Grace was sitting on the floor between the table and the TV. She waited till they weren’t paying attention and turned around and tickled Steve’s feet.

He gasped and then giggled, pulling his feet away in the process. It took Steve a moment to recover. He then turned to Danny.

“Danno, did you tell her I was ticklish on my feet?”

Danny was laughing. “Well, I didn’t exactly tell her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? No one else knows.”

Grace was sitting there giggling, and when they weren’t looking she reached up and tickled Danny’s feet. He reacted in much the same way Steve had.

“Monkey?!”

“Ah ha!!” Steve launched himself at Danny, reaching for his feet.

It turned into a no holds barred tickle match between the two men. Grace just sat there and watched, laughing to the point of falling over.


End file.
